The New Flight
by nettyride
Summary: Story of the kids of the oringial flock, my charcters,my plot, but every thing else belongs to the author of Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1- Find out our story

Chapter 1 of a new Generation

Hi, I'm Timble the daughter of Nudge and Iggy (yes I know it's not right) I live with my flock, or as we call our self, "The Pack" . All of us are the daughter/sons of the original flock. Amber , the leader of the flock, of course she is the daughter of Max and Fang. I'm her 2nd winged man, she can count on me anytime. Racket, Amber's brother, 2nd oldest. Crystal, Angel's daughter, youngest of the pack. Cody, my brother, Amber's crush, yes crush. I forced Amber to tell me with my metal bending powers. Oh, I forgot to tell you, we aren't normal kids, like our parents. We're mutants/hybrids, all of us are 98% and 2% bird. All but Sharp. Sharp isn't related to the original flock at all. Racket found him in the middle of the woods. Our parents took him in and we grew up with each other. After a few days, Sharp started growing ears, a tail, and claws. Max and the others started to think that he was a eraser. Actually he was 98% human and 2% cat. He is the only one that can really hide he's features. But, me, Amber, Racket, Cody, and Crystal can't hide our wings. We all have different abilities, I can control metal and fire. Amber, can fly up to 270 mile per hour. Racket, is like Fang, super quite, clam, and can blend in to his surroundings. Cody, can make things float. Crystal, can breathe under water and can shipshape. You already know what Sharp can do. Amber was voted leader of the pack for a couple reasons: She's Max's daughter, she's smart, and she was born and Racket are twins, they don't look alike at all. Me and my bro, Cody have almost the same personality,but look a bit different. I have star berry colored hair, pale skin, and half blind. Cody has darker skin, brown shaggy hair, big brown eyes. Crystal and Rock are cousins, Angel and Gazzy were real siblings. Your probably wondering what happened to Rock. Well, he left. He didn't exactly leave. Rock got kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 2-Getting Ready

I do not own the Maximum Ride characters, but I do own: Timble, Amber, Racket , Cody, Rock, Crystal, the story/plot, the house in Main. And please Review :)

Chapter 2: Getting Ready-

"WAKE UP TIMBLE!" Someone yelled in my ear, I'm guessing Crystal. Being only 7 years old she was loud. Crystal's the youngest, Amber and Racket are the oldest, 16.I'm 14 along with Sharp. Cody's 5 months younger than Amber and Racket, he's also , where ever he is, is 8. "Argh!" I yelled as I fell out of my bed. "Shhh" Crystal looked at me and put her finger to her mouth. I looked at Crystal; her pretty curly hair was in a messy bun. She was In her favorite pink, cotton night gown. "What?" I mouthed, she pointed to the door way. I turned around slowly and looked at the door. Racket was standing at the door holding a tray of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I looked at him stupidly, "Is today 'be super weird day?'" I asked him. Racket never makes breakfast, when I say never, I mean never. He's good at it too, unlike Amber. "What can't a guy make breakfast?" He gave me a glare and walked away. "What was that about?" ,I turned back around to Crystal. "It's the day that Rock and our parents got kidnapped a year ago." She gave me her sad eyes. How could I be so stupid? 3 years ago, Erasers cane and wrecked our house. They took our parents and Rock. We took 3 months to find them but we never found them. We had to find a new home in Maine. Ella, Max's half-sister took care of us until, she got really sick and got taken to the hospital. Now we live alone with no adults, no rules. "Right, how could I forget?" I said feeling bad. Crystal giggled, "Because you're Timble!" "True that," I replied. "Now let's get dressed." I said as I walked over to my drawer. "Ok!" Crystal said as she smiled, and gave me a quick hug. She quickly ran out of the room. I closed the door behind her, with my mind. I get a metal door since I can do this weird, awesome stuff with metal. I got undressed quickly, and put on my favorite outfit. My striped long sleeved shirt, my back jacket, my pants, and my combat boots. I combed my wavy hair, and put it in a braid. I walked out the door into the hallway that has the bedrooms. I lit the candles that are against the walls. Crystal came out wearing, these tight/jeans with a tutu over it, a hello kitty top, and her pink Nikes." Can you do my hair please" she asked sweetly, with a smile. "Sure sweet heart" I took the comb and put her hair in a high pony tail. "Now let's see if the others are awake." I sighed loudly. We go into Amber's bed room and see that she's trying to fix her laces on her converses. "Morning Amber, do you need help with that?" Crystal asked as she walked over to Amber. "Thanks Crystal, morning Timble." Amber said yawning. "Could you wake up the pack?" " Sure thing!" I said twisting out of her door way.I come up to Cody's door and knock loudly "WAKE UP BUTT HEAD!" I yelled outside his door. "Whatever" he sighed back. I go up to Rackets' door and knock "breakfast in five!" I turned around and jump a bit. "Will you stop doing that?" I said loudly. "I already ate" he said fast, and headed for his door. I closed the door, when he was about to step in."What?" He asked annoyed "Amber wants to talk to us," I paused, " go get Sharp please." I said annoyed and walked to the kitchen.

(A/N:) I know this Chapter is quite boring and long but it'll get better, I promise. I know I had punctuation mistakes, but I had to type this on my phone. Please review, and I'll try to write more.


End file.
